In some networks, an access point (AP) may act as a transceiver, forwarding data to and from processing resources or client devices. In some examples, the client devices may be divided between a plurality of zones, which may be configured independently of one another, for example comprising separate network zone controllers, but may be part of a collectively administrated domain. In some such examples, there may be no physical connection between the zones. The network zone controllers may, for example, manage network attributes such as an AP's radio frequency channel selection, transmit power levels, security and policy controls and the like within the wireless network provided by the AP to the associated zone.